


Bring on the Rain

by Thette



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Human Castiel, Hurt Castiel, Hurt/Comfort, Hypothermia, M/M, Neck Kissing, Sam Ships It, Schmoop, Season/Series 09
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 02:37:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1167636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thette/pseuds/Thette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is human again, because the angels took his borrowed Grace. He's also cold and on his way into shock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bring on the Rain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [allthebeautifulthings9828](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthebeautifulthings9828/gifts).



> For allthebeautifulthings9828. Happy birthday!
> 
> Prompt by Rosenmynta, who asked for neck kisses. Takes place after Sharp Teeth.

The buzz of his phone surprised Dean. He was back to hunting with Sam, but they weren't exactly friendly. Things were still very tense, and their relationship was up in the air. God, he had fucked up so badly. There would be no saving him now, not with the brand new Mark on his arm. He flipped the burner phone open to read his new text.

_hello dean_

It was from a number he didn't recognize.

_Cas?_

The reply took several minutes. He couldn't help looking at the screen, wishing it to appear.

_yes bead help at bunker_

He stared at the text, before realizing that "bead" probably was an autocorrect of a misspelled "need". He didn't hesitate.

_Can I call you?_

He hadn't exactly left Cas in a happy place.

_no no bat come back_

"Sam!" Dean shouted. "Cas is in trouble. Let's go!"

They drove the Impala halfway through Kansas in a little over two hours, the rain heavy on the windshield. The last few yards, they ran up the muddy driveway and into the bunker, guns held high. There were no monsters, demons or angels on the premises, except Cas, who sat on the floor of the library. His new coat was in shreds, and he was dripping wet.

"Cas!" Dean shouted as he ran up to his friend. "What happened?"

The angel shivered. He looked decidedly un-angelic. "Dean..." His voice was rough and raw, as he showed Dean the thin cut just above his Adam's apple. "The angels. They found me. They took Theo's Grace, but spared my life, so I could suffer."

Dean could see the tear tracks streaking Cas' cheeks. Sam came up to them, and took Cas' hand. "Dean," he said, "I think he's in shock. He's cold, and his pulse is thin and rapid." Sam looked up at him impatiently. "Dean! Stop dawdling and help me get him warm."

Together, they dragged Cas to his room, removing his wet clothes until he stood in only his white boxers. Sam went running to get some towels. Cas shrunk from Dean's touch, trying to keep away, to be as small as possible. "Hey, buddy, don't run away from me now. I need you."

Those sky blue eyes caught his, and Dean could see the heartbreaking pain in them. "What for? I'm just a 'baby in a trenchcoat,' and I don't even have my trenchcoat."

Sam's giant form darkened the door. "Uhm..." he started as he practically threw the towels at Dean. They were hot; Sam had probably put them in the dryer for a quick spin. "You handle this. I'll go make him something hot to drink." Sam shuffled away rapidly.

Dean swallowed. He knew he had to say something, but it was as if the words were treacle. "It was never about your powers," he said, eventually. He wrapped Cas' lower body in one towel, and sat him down on the bed. "It was always about you." He sat down behind him, and started rubbing Cas' muscular shoulder with another towel. Cas stretched before him, like a goddammed cat. "You and Sam, you're all I've got."

"That's not true," Cas said, his voice still as deep as ever, but more like sleep and chocolate syrup than the wrath of God and gravel. "There's also Charlie, who loves you like a sister. There's Jody. And Krissy. And Garth. You're loved by many, and I know you love them back." Dean scoffed, but moved on to Cas' ruffled hair.

He couldn't pinpoint the moment when it happened, but somehow, he had moved in behind Cas, keeping him close in the V of his legs. It meant that when Cas leaned back into his hands, his head fell on Dean's shoulder. Dean felt his own pulse speed up to match Cas', which was still rapid, but no longer thin and thready. No, Cas' pulse pounded in his throat, just beneath Dean's mouth. When Cas lolled his head to the side with a sigh, Dean couldn't contain himself. He pressed a dry kiss to the corner of Cas' jaw, just a quick peck. Cas' body went limp in his arms, and Dean was afraid he had ruined everything. ("Just like you ruin everything you touch," a voice much like his father's said in his mind.)

"Don't stop," Cas rasped out. Dean brought the towel around his friends upper body, still stroking, both for warmth and for... well... He took a deep breath, straightening things out in his head once and for all. For warmth, and for love. One more time, he kissed Cas chastely, this time on the nape of his neck. They had waited for a long time, and he was in no rush.

"I've heard that shared body heat is good for fighting hypothermia," Cas said with a tiny smile.

Sam cleared his throat. "I'll just leave this here, then," he said as he put a steaming cup of tea on the bedside table and left, closing the door behind him with a smile.


End file.
